


Hellion

by April Reign (aprilreign), aprilreign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Power, Age Difference, Embedded Images, F/M, Grumpy Snape, Inappropriate Behavior, Teacher-Student Relationship, abuse of magic, porn images, power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/April%20Reign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: One shots of HermioneSnape (1000 wc or less) of various kinks, tropes, cliches, premises, cross-overs and AUs
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Ripe and Raw

Snape has had enough! Insufferable bloody thieves! Steady plundering forbidden ingredients from his private stores for their petty, insignificant little love spells or ridiculous hexing pranks. Must be 7th years, has to be in order to get past his booby traps and security measures. What he would do if he ever get his fucking hands on the larcenist and turn his or her life inside out, literally!

With a fling of his arm the the heavy door to his storeroom hurls open with a boom. An alarmed Hermione balks, dropping the tray of phials and loose ingredients.

Reversenda!" Snape shouts despite himself. Everything down to the very last grain, leaf and drop froze and recollected themselves back into their original state.

"Granger?" 

"Sir."

"What, is the hold up. If you are incapable of securing this place I 'll have no choice and be forced relocate everything elsewhere."

"A few more minutes Professor and it will be set. I poured you a drink and set it on your desk." Snape looks over at the crystal glass holding his favorite bourbon. His eyes cut back over at Hermione. ' _What is she up to? Why would she take the liberty to...how did she know where to find...?'_

Snape runs his fingers through his hair with a frustrated sigh. Regaurdless, his head is splitting open with pain and if he can get rid of it, that glass of spirits is the perfect painkiller. _'Clever girl. Very_ _domestic of her to placate my wrath.'_ He shot another look at her, smelling the drink before taking a sip to detect if any mischievousness is afoot. _'Little genius is oblivious'._ He humphs, knocking back the hard liquor. So engrossed in setting this final trap he'd wager that she wouldn't even notice him flipping up her skirt to see what color panties she's wearing. 

Snape leans back on his desk and tilts his head down at his student bending over on the floor as she works. He smirks at himself admitting that he has appreciated watching her grow from a scrawny little tomboy in her first year, blooming into a lovely flower of full tits and plump ass as a seventh year. If only he could peep into the core of her innermost petals, maybe catch a glimpse of her moist nectar. 

His wand is already moving while he holds his glass close to his lips. His lip tics up along with her skirt. He's careful not to let her feel the fabric move. Up a bit more and...

It's exactly what he fucking wants to see! He bites his lip at the site. No panties. Just a dark, fat mound with thick folds of flesh. Snape is quite surprised at his reaction. He feels his arousal growing. He is definitely out of line! But he can't will himself to stop. It's becoming more difficult, almost impossible to concentrate as he enjoys the view.

A thin creamy line creases her folds. Is she aroused too? Or is it just her normal secretions? Whichever the case may be he just wants to... _'Just lean over a tad bit more so I can get a good look at your nut.'_

"I'm waiting Ms Granger." He rushes her to get some movement. And she does. He casts a subtle imperious to tilt her ass up causing Hermione to lose her balance. It's a meaty root poking out of her clutch waiting to be pulled and plucked at. Snape's nearly dropped his wand, his mouth begins to water imagining how it would feel suckled between his lips.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione jerks her dress down looking back at Snape. A switch inside of the professor's psychy clicks and he's no longer a pervy old man, returning him back from that solitary moment of weakness. Luckily she misread his closed eyes on his face as him trying 'not' to look at her bald skin pussy. he goes along with it.

He can't help but smile making Her face burn even hotter from embarrassment. "I'd suggest that you keep your knickers on from here on out Ms. Granger. Someone," He raises his brows. "may think you are easily accessible."

"Um...Y-Yes Sir." Granger eyes darts away while fumbling over her words. "Right! Everything is set."

"Good. Perhaps...I should escort you...from the dungeons to your room." He feels like every bit of a sneaky snake he represents for his house. For your own protection, of course. Out."

In a odd guilty kind of way he wants to be her protector even if she doesn't know it yet, she will soon. His eyes sweeps over her and she instinctively straightens, acutely aware of his sudden obsession with her. He steps aside for her to enter her common room, placing a gentle hand right above her hip. _'Stop touching her you cad!'_ He shouts mentally.

She hurries in without a word and disappears behind the portrait. He knows she may never come close to loving him but maybe they can agree to sate both their lust together, if she's willing. She is of age. Ripe and raw for the picking. 

~ Fin ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know she should have clothes on, or at least a close-up shot. It was hard to find a 'perfect' gif or pic to fit the story. At least her hair is on point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape knows Hermione wants him, he can smell it. So he helps strip away her inhibitions.

Snape left the late night Professor's Conference. It lasted a tedious four hours, necessary for the newly appointed Headmaster to continue the organized effort of rebuilding Hogwarts. He is exasted. He tires easily, not a strong as he was before Ngini's vicious attack nine months ago. He slightly limps away in a hurry on his cane desperate for solitude of his dungeon.

He enters his chambers, his door glides open to receive him. Than is rarely caught off gaurd. He reached for his wand before realizing it Was Professor Granger sitting at his desk. He clears his throught to get her attention but comes off as a low growl.

Granger looks up from her work. "Good evening professor." She smiles weakly knowing he is seathing some where under that stoic facade. Um...uh...so sorry."

Snape glares at her while waiting for her to elaborate. "And!"

I, I did'n't mean to break into your rooms, it's just...that...I can't focus...there's never a moments peace! and I have a mountain of work to do...and I swear! if another snotty-nose-first-year asks me another stupid question i'll hex their lips right off thier face!

Snapes glare morphs into a knowing, crooked smile. "Welcome. Professor Granger to the other side of administrative higher learning." A small swell of pride rises up in his chest as he nears his deck to snoop at what she's been doing. My. My How she'd grown. Never guessed she would elect to be his assistant. He's glad non the less. Running a prestigeous school is a monumental responsibility. Not to mention managing his pain from his near death injuries

"It's clear to me now." He looks up at her. "That your job was not always an easy one." Her understanding is deeply felt, blowing away at his irate mood.

"Well," He looks away with a slight shrug," I had to make it easy, Granger. He drops her title as his eyes scans over the complete mess she made. "I'd suggest you do the same" She grimace at how she trashed his desk.

"Wow. Did I do all this?"

"You did." He teased. She whips out her wand, swishing it with a flick. Everything rearranges itself and disappears to her office upstairs. She waves the trash into the bin and finally clean and polishes the desk in a matter of seconds.

"I'll get out of your hair now."

"No need. You are here now. Come sit with me. I'm curious of how you are adjusting as an authority figure."

Hermione parts her lips at the unexpected invite. She watch him walk to his couch in his living area. He sit heavily with a sigh of relief. She did not know if she should join him, really. She wants to. She gives it a second though until she notice him patting the cushion for her to sit on.

Severus is curious about a good number of things about his former student. No one has ever hacked his rather complicated spell-code to his private chambers. She is playing coy with him...about something and he means to find out exactly what she is up to.

~ ~ ~

Ms Granger lingers by the large desk looking everywhere, scrutinizing every single detail of his private chambers in an ill attempt to avoid his eyes. For astute as she is she's looking rather lost at the moment. Severus withdraws his hand from the pillow. Snape is to exhausted to do anything else other than let his head fall back on the couch.

Theres no logical reason for you to be loitering over there, you know. Severus grunts and struggles to reposition himself comfortably. Hermione dashes over to him in a heartbeat.

"Are you still hurting?"

"I'm fine."

"Are not! Let me see." She orders tugging at his robes.

He slaps her hands away.

She slaps his away also, pinning him with a defiant stare. She pulls his robes open. She can see the blood is soaking his undercoat. Snape rolls his eyes when she gasps at the blood."Why are you still bleeding."

"This bite tore into my 'white underbelly', if you will, and that horrid beast ripped more flesh, causing a great deal more damage than the wounds inflicted on my neck and back."

Sir, this wound keeps reopening which means you shouldn't be walking. You're not supposed to be teaching! And stop tensing, you're making it oozeNo wonder you keep bloody bleeding!

"Oh shut it! Get a hold of yourself and heal me already!" He responds testily. Hermione blinks as the man as the jerks his dress shirt out of his pants and rips it open popping all of the bottons off. He sprawls down over the couch again.

Hermione blinks, her mouth forming a small o at his bare chest and abs. She never assumed that he was in this much of a great shape. He still had a gut for a man his age but his pecs was well defined and from what she can tell, his biceps are pretty solid too. 

Snape remained silent. Waiting patiently as Hermione makes her assessment then passionately whispers a powerful healing chant. She place both hands on his torso carefully smoothing her palms over the monstrous snake bite.

The girl's healing is way better than Madam Pomfrey.

She breathes in his familiar scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not complete. It is a one shot. I will definitely update it very soon, so sorry.


End file.
